clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Rooms
Party rooms were exclusive rooms only available for the duration of the part it is in (with the exception of some parties what kept some of their rooms for a certain amount of time afterword's), as they are usually, though not always exclusive to members. These rooms, collectively known as The Party, appear one time at one event, then are usually never seen again- however, some return. Currently there are 81 Party rooms. Most of the members-only party rooms have items that is possible to receive. , taken at The Fair]] List of "The Party" rooms *The Treetop Fort (Medieval Party 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012) (in the Forest) *The Mega Whale (Water Party 2008 at the Iceberg) *The Soccer Pitch (Members-only during the Penguin Games, All players afterwards) (In the place of the Ice Rink) *The Puffle Feeding Area (Puffle Party 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, and 2013 behind the Snow Forts) *Music Maker 3000 (Music Jam 2009, Music Jam 2010, and Music Jam 2011) *The Bonus Game Room (Fall Fair 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2012) *The Underground (room) (Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed) **It is unknown why this is considered a party room because it didn't appear at a party *The Mine Cave (during Cave Expedition; now permanent) *The Hidden Lake (during Cave Expedition; now permanent) *The Supply Camp (Mountain Expedition and Great Snow Race) *The ??? room (Holiday Party 2009) *Hero HQ and the Villain Lair could be accessed by teleporters that were located in Town and Plaza. (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012) *Underground Resistance (Operation: Blackout) *Epic Show was located at the Snow Forts during Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *Casa Fiesta in the Music Jam 2011, near the Ski Village. *The Ice Cavern (Mountain Expedition and Great Snow Race) *The Base Camp (Mountain Expedition and Great Snow Race) *The Mountain (Mountain Expedition and Great Snow Race) *The Ice Cave (Mountain Expedition and Great Snow Race) *The Mountain Top (Mountain Expedition and Great Snow Race) *The Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) in the Medieval Party 2012, in the Cave *First Laser Maze, Second Laser Maze, Third Laser Maze and Classified Area in the Great Snow Race *Time Trekker was located at the Snow Forts and the prehistoric Snow Forts during Prehistoric Party 2013. *The Prehistoric Rooms were the main rooms in Prehistoric Party, and can be accessed when you login (sometimes, not all the times) and by the map. *Puffle Feeding was located near the snow forts in Puffle Party 2013. *The Herbert HQ (Operation: Hot Sauce) was a special party room for Operation: Hot Sauce. *Hero Carrier (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013) *Hero Lab (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013) *Villain HQ (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013) *The Amphitheater (Monsters University Takeover) *Fraternity Row (Monsters University Takeover) *JOX Fraternity (Monsters University Takeover) *OK Fraternity (Monsters University Takeover) *PNK Sorority (Monsters University Takeover) *ROR Fraternity (Monsters University Takeover) *Campus Quad (Monsters University Takeover) *Scare Hall (Monsters University Takeover) *Tractor Beam (Star Wars Takeover) *Throne Room (Star Wars Takeover) *Docking Bay (Star Wars Takeover) *Millennium Falcon (Star Wars Takeover) *Trash Compactor (Star Wars Takeover) *Epic Wave (Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) *Highway (Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) *Big Momma's (Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam) *Dining Hall (Medieval Party 2013) Members-only "The Party" rooms *The Bakery (Holiday Party 2011) in Dance Lounge. *The Back Stage Music Jam 2008, Music Jam 2009, Music Jam 2010 and Music Jam 2011 in the Dock *The Bonus Game Room (Fall Fair 2008 behind the Snow Forts) *The Secret Laboratory (Halloween Party 2008 and Halloween Party 2009 in the Book Room and Mine) (The 2009 Lab contained a Monster Maker Catalog) *The Night Club Rooftop (Dance-A-Thon 2009, Music Jam 2009, Music Jam 2010, Puffle Party 2011, Puffle Party 2012 above the Dance Lounge) *The Leprechaun House (St. Patrick's Day 2009 in the Forest) *The Backstage (Penguin Play Awards 2009 in the Stage) *The Box Store (April Fools Day 2009 in the Snow Forts) *The Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) (Medieval Party 2009 and Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave) *The Tree House (Adventure Party 2009 in the Forest) *The Hot Air Balloon Ride (Festival of Flight 2009 in the Forest and the Tallest Mountain) *The Tallest Mountain (Festival of Flight 2009 at Tallest Mountain) *The Great Puffle Circus Entrance (The Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010 in Forest) *The Great Puffle Circus (The Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010 in the Forest) *The Haunted House (Halloween 2009 at the Mine)(Forest and Mine Shack during the Halloween Party 2010) *The Great Snow Maze (Winter Party 2009 near the Ski Village) *The Yeti Cave (Winter Party 2009 behind the Snow Maze in Ski Village) *The Magic Sleigh Ride (Holiday Party 2009 an Holiday Party 2010 on the Night Club Rooftop) *The Underwater (Cave Expedition in the Mine; now permanent) *The Puffle Show(Puffle Party 2010 near the Ski Village) *The Silly Place (April Fools Party 2010 in the Snow forts) *The Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave) *The Ships (Island Adventure Party 2010 somewhere between Beach and Cove) *The Casa Fiesta (Music Jam 2010 near the Ski Village) *The Haunted House Entrance (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Dark Swamp (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Dark Chamber (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Monster Room (Halloween Party 2010 in the Forest) *The Stair, Candy, Desert, Cream Soda, Doodle, and Space Dimensions were all available at the April Fools Party 2011, as well as A Silly Place and A Strange Dimension. *Puffle Spa and the Puffle Play Zone during Puffle Party 2012 and then Puffle Party 2013, at the (Ski Village) *Zany Dimension (April Fools' Party 2012) could be accessed from the Box Dimension. *Ye Knight's Quest: Scorn's Revenge (Medieval Party 2012) could be accessed from Ski Hill. *The Backstage! from Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, accessible from the Epic Show. *Big Momma's Backstage from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam See also *Parties *Member Parties *Rooms Category:Places Category:Events Category:Temporary Rooms Category:The Party Rooms Category:Parties Category:Out Of Date Pages